Prologue Transcript
(Episode starts on a stage, and Calvin walks on) Calvin: Icky girls and Gentleman! Right now, you are about to see a new awesome brilliant show. That stars me, of course. The following work, which you are about to see, is based off the fanfiction works of NMMacc18. But lets face it, I'm the real star of the show, because I'm Calvin! ???: (OS) NOBODY CARES! Calvin: Shut up Hobbes. And now, I present, Pokemon: Calvin Edition (Hobbes Pounces Calvin) Hobbes: It's Pokemon C&H, now roll the theme song. (Theme song plays, cuts to Calvin's room) Calvin: Just a few more adjustments and it'll be set! Hobbes: Are you really sure that this will let us travel to another dimension? Calvin: Hobbes, trust me, I'm a genius, I can get this to work, so we can travel to a dimension in which I am the ruler. Hobbes: Oh joy, I can't wait... Calvin: I know right?! This will be fun, now to get this baby on the roof and take off. Hobbes: THE ROOF?! ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU'LL KILL US FOR SURE! Calvin: The technology requires me to take off from the roof, so we have to. Hobbes: Oh boy... (Cuts to Calvin and Hobbes on roof) Calvin: Vortex Goggles? Hobbes: Check. Calvin: Snacks? Hobbes: Check. Calvin: Top secret stuff that I only know about and you will never find out about? Hobbes: Uh...Check? Calvin: Well then Hobbes, lets go! (Calvin presses button and a portal opens up, and the box zooms into it) Calvin: WOOHOO! THIS IS THE LIFE! Hobbes: Uh, how long until we get there? Calvin: Well, according to my calculations, we should be there in about 10 minutes. Hobbes: I thought this was supposed to be fast... (Suddenly, an explosion is seen, and the Time Machine spirals downward into another dimension that Calvin didn't anticipate on going into) Calvin: WE'RE GOING DOWN! MAY DAY MAY DAY! Hobbes: TAKE CONTROL OF IT! TAKE CONTROL! Calvin: I WILL I WILL! (Calvin continues to drive the Time Machine moronically) Hobbes: WATCH OUT! Calvin: FOR WHAT?! WE'RE FINE! Hobbes: WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH INTO THAT- (Calvin and Hobbes crash into a window, and fling off the Time Machine and into a door) Calvin: Are we dead? Hobbes: I think we've cheated death yet again... Calvin: No kidding.... Hobbes: Where are we? Calvin: I don't know, probably some abandoned- ?: Pika pika? Calvin: (Panicked) W-w-what was that? Hobbes: I-I don't k-know.... ?: Pika? Calvin: (Whispering) Okay, here's the deal, we jump out the window without making a sound, get the time machine, go back home, and act like this never happened. Hobbes: (Whispering) That would be the most logical course of action. (Calvin and Hobbes start to sneak out, but Hobbes accidently steps on a piece of what was the time machine, and slips and falls) Calvin: WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING YOU FLEABAG! YOUR GOING TO BLOW OUR COVER! ?: Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Calvin and Hobbes get electrecuted) Calvin and Hobbes: AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Calvin: WAY TO GO HOBBES! I'M LUCKY TO BE ALIVE! Hobbes: HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?! YOU MADE MOST OF THE NOISE! ?: CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! (Calvin and Hobbes get electrecuted again) Calvin: FORGET THIS! I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE! (Calvin runs to the window and starts to jump out, but trips and falls down into a bush outside) Calvin: I think I'll just lay here and wait for the ER to arrive, if there is any... (Hobbes runs for the door, but trips over the unkown object and gets electrecuted again) Hobbes: OKAY! OKAY! I SURRENDER! ??: Hey, what's going on? Hobbes: Wait, someone SLEEPS in here? ??: Who's there Pikachu? Hobbes: Who's Pikachu?! Who's the voice speaking?! I need an expla-(passes out) (Cuts to the next morning, Calvin and Hobbes are walking out of the Hospital. Calvin: Thank gosh that ordeal is over with, I can't believe after all of that I didn't break a single thing! Hobbes: I'm honestly surprised we're still living. Calvin: Your a real optimist Hobbes... Hobbes: Okay, you were electrecuted twice, fell from a 2nd story window, didn't break anything, just a couple of scrapes. I get electrecuted three times, and the only reason I passed out was from exhaustion! Calvin: Shut up and be thankful that we're alive. We have bigger issues to deal with right now. Hobbes: Like figuring out how we get back home? Calvin: Yeah, but that isn't the most important. We need to figure out what kind of universe we're in, and then we proceed to steal any technology they have that our world doesn't, and then when we get back home, we'll claim it as our own and become bazillionares! Hobbes: I still think getting back home is more important, besides figuring out what kind of universe we're in. Calvin: What's your rush in getting home so soon?! What's your issue with being stuck here for a couple days?! Hobbes: Just think of how worried your parents are right now. (Calvin freezes in his tracks) Calvin: I forgot to make... a duplicate.... (Cuts back to Calvin's house, where there's several police cars present.) Cop: So, your saying you heard nothing? Dad: Not at all, when we went up to see why on earth he was so quiet, he was gone. We looked through his entire room, we found his stuffed tiger, his super hero costume, some comic books, and a cardboard box. Cop: Mhm (Scribbles stuff down on notepad) Has he ever ran away from home before? Mom: Well he sort of did once when he decided to seceed to the Yukon, but came back not that long later, but that was years ago... Cop: Did any neighbors happen to see him? Dad: We looked around the entire neighborhood, they didn't see anything. Cop: Well, we'll look through the entire state, he could be anywhere, considering if he vanished last night. (Cuts back to Calvin and Hobbes) Calvin: Eh, maybe they didn't even notice. (Hobbes facepalms) Hobbes: So, lets try and figure out what kind of universe we're in. Calvin: Well, it seems to be inhabited by normal humans, but a lot of them have these weird mutated animals or something. Hobbes: Yeah, looks like I'm the normal only animal here. Calvin: Well, we better go back to that place where we crashed to see if we can find the Time Machine at all, it couldn't of gotten to far. Hobbes: Its probably destroyed Calvin. Calvin: What makes you say that? Hobbes: Uh, it caught on fire, and cardboard is flammable. Calvin: Oh yeah.... Maybe I should've done things differently... Hobbes: (Rolls eyes) Ya think? Calvin: Well gee, like I really expected for it to malfunction and cause us to crash here! Hobbes: Well, I knew this would be a disaster. Calvin: Shut up flea bag. Hobbes: Look, how about we go back to the house and go from there? Calvin: Fine, lets just do that. Narrator: And so, are two heroes set off to see where they are, and if they can get back! They soon will be going on an adventure of a lifetime! As the journey begins! (Screen stills, and a To Be Continued text is said before fading to black) Calvin: (Pops up) THAT'S IT?! We just started! Narrator: Well it was just a prologue, what else did you expect? Calvin: ACTION! I want to become the face of this new crossover with Pokemon! That way Nintendo will give me a game starring me! And I'll be the richest person on the planet! Then I'll rule the world! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Narrator: Can someone get this kid off the screen? We need to show the rest of the clips before we end this. Calvin: Fine, fine. I want to see these new clips though. Narrator: Join Calvin and Hobbes as they meet new friends! (Shows Clip. Ash: Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum! Calvin: Ash Ketchup? That's a weird last name. (Hobbes facepalms) Narrator: Make new enemies! (Shows Clip) Calvin: (Pops up on screen) Wait? There's MORE idiots I got to fight?! Hobbes: (OS) Get down! I want to see to! Calvin: Fine. (Goes off screen) Hobbes: So your name is Team Rocket? Meowth: Well yeah! We just sang our anthem! Calvin: LAME! G.R.O.S.S. is the best! James: What does that stand for? Calvin: Get Rid of Slimy girlS! (Team Rocket laughs at him) Calvin: SHUT UP YOU SIMPLETONS! Narrator: Aquaint with Pokemon! (Shows Clip) Hobbes: (Petting a Fenikkin) Hey Calvin, I think it likes me. Calvin: (Running with a Charmander using flamethrower on him) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! Hobbes: He'll never learn... Narrator: Make crazy plots! Guy: So if you can help us rig the Master Tournament, we'll give you 100,000 dollars. Calvin: You got yourself a deal! Hobbes: Oh gosh please no... Narrator: And go on one crazy adventure! (Shows various clips of various hijinks and taking place) Narrator: And you'll find all right here in the first season of C&H Dimensions. Pokemon: C&H! Calvin: (Pops on screen) But we all know this is mostly about me! Hobbes: (OS) No its not! Calvin: Shut up Hobbes! (Cuts to black) Calvin: Aw come on!